


The Beginning

by Haydogg



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydogg/pseuds/Haydogg
Summary: Hope you enjoy the story :)





	1. The Very Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story :)

"TJ" I hear my dad calling me from downstairs 

"Yeah" I yell back 

"Come on your gonna be late" 

"Ok" I grab my books and shove it into my backpack, put on my sneakers, then I fly downstairs so fast that it makes The Flash look slow. 

I'm forgetting something.......Homework......Crap 

"I'll wait for you in the car" 

"No don't worry dad I'm here I'm here" I bolt into the kitchen and take an apple out of the fruit basket and then I stop, turn around, and look at the digital clock on the oven. 

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD" I turn back around to see my dad dying laughing on the floor. 

"That's not funny dad" IM SUPPOSE TO GO TO SCHOOL AT 7:43 AND THIS MAN GOT ME UP AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING. 

"I'm going back upstairs," I say

"Ha, Ha, sorry baby girl but, you have to admit that it was pretty funny" I don't think it's funny.....at.....all. I throw my bag on the sofa and run towards my dad. I repeatedly throw punches at him even though I know that they aren't going to affect him at all. 

"Alright, you wanna play that game" He picks me up and throws me on the couch across the room. 

"I shall not fall" I yell as I get up off of the couch and proceed to attack the enemy. This is how most of our mornings start, dad does something mean, I attack him and just like always... 

"No fair" He always wins 

"Life isn't fair TJ," Dad says as dad helps me get up off of the floor and I brush myself off 

"I know but, why can't life be fair when it comes to me beating you," I say, my dad chuckles 

"maybe one day you will beat me" 

"Just not today," I say with a sigh 

"Just not today," He says after me 

"You should start on your homework" 

"How did yo-" 

"I know you TJ, you're my daughter" 

"True" I giggle as I head upstairs. I stopped and turned around 

"You woke me up early so then I have time to do my homework didn't you" He smiled, Then headed to the living room 

Man I love my dad  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I head downstairs and check the time

"Don't worry you have a little bit of time left, while you're here come get your breakfast"

I come into the kitchen and sit down, dad puts the juicy stack of pancakes onto the serving plate and sets it down in the middle of the table.

"Were forgetting something" He ponders for a second and then looks at me

I smile from ear to ear barely able to contain myself

"Hmm... I think you know" He says to me 

"I do"

"well what is it"

"SYRUP AND WHIP CREAM"

My dad laughs and grabs the syrup and whip cream from the cabinet and puts them on each side of the pancakes. Then he proceeds to grab the plates.

"One for you," he says as he hands me my plate

"Thanks, dad"

"No problem sugar plum"

"One for me" he puts a plate down on the table where he sits 

"And one for...her" he puts a plate down at the empty spot at the table. Everything is quiet and still.

"Dad" I try to call him back into reality but, as always it's no use. I get up from my chair, walk over to him and give him a hug.

"I miss her so much," he says. 

"I know," I say. Dad misses her so much, more than I could ever imagine. I mean if I lost the love of my life I would be pretty depressed too. I wish I could grieve with him and let him know that I feel his pain but, I can't. You can't miss something you've never had. I tug at dad's shirt and he looks down at me.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold" I say

"Right" 

We sit down and continue our breakfast as we usually do with, dad's broken heart, the empty chair, and the hope that things will get better.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get into the car and my dad drops me off at school 

"Bye" Dad says

"Bye," I say as I stand back and wave at him, as he drives off into the distance. He's still sad I can see it in his eyes, sometimes I wonder if he goes back to the house after he drops me off and just sits in her chair and cries. I hate her. I hate my mom. She makes dad sad and restless, she makes everything worse and she's not even here. I take a deep breath and enter what might be the worse place on planet earth.


	2. Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Morning down, One full day of torture to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any attention at all with this story but, I love writing so I am going to continue the story now with Part 2. As always, I hope you enjoy :)

I opened the door to what might be the very thing that kills me later on in life.

I hate this place there is literally nothing here but, stupidity, stupidity, stupidity, and more stupidity

Even as I open the door I see a boy yell "SPIDER-MAN WALL CHALLENGE" as he runs at a wall of lockers and jumps into then and proceeds falls down to the ground, everyone around him just laughs and some have even recorded him

I wouldn't pay much attention to them but..........there right at the doorway and I have a locker of my own to get too.

I hate school...

"Excuse me", "Pardon Me", "Ouch!", someone bumps into me and makes me drop all my books to the floor. 

"Hey watch it freak," He said

"maybe you should watch where you're going" I mutter under my breath

"What did you say" He turns back around and faces me 

A crowd gathers around us.

"I said that maybe you should watch where you're going" I stood up and repeated myself with a stern voice

One of the main things that my dad has taught me is that you have to stand your ground, never back down, never let them see if you're scared, and most of all. Never back down out of a fight you know you can win.

As we get ready to fight one of his friends whispers something in his ear and he looks back at me.

He scoffs, picks up his jacket and walks away. The crowd disperses.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I bend down to pick up my books someone bends down to help me.

"You know there's always the back door," He says

I chuckle, "Yeah I know but, this way is closer to my locker"

"Oh ok I'll help you carry these to it then" He stands up and holds half of the pile of books.

"Thanks," I say as I stand up with the other half

We continue to walk to my locker

"Is it really worth all that though?" He points to Beckham Clements the bully who tried to pick a fight with me

"Some days are bearable" I reply

"Just not today," He says 

I think back to this morning when I wrestled my dad and lost, I can't help but, think about him and how he might be doing.

"Just not today," I say with a sigh 

We head back to my locker, my friend Mackenzie is there waiting for me like always.

"Ok so you took longer than usual so, are you tired or was it a bully," She says

"Just another bully," I say as I open my locker

"Ok and who is that" She points at the boy who helped me pick up my books

"Oh someone pushed me down to the ground and he helped me pick up my books," I say

"Now that I think about it, I never got your name," I say to him

"Jay," He says "Jay Matthews"

"Well I'm TJ," I say but, My real name is Tris Junior"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed short. See you next chapter -_0 (lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it it's my first story. So please no hate even though I know that that's near impossible lol. Also leave comments I try to read them all and yeah thx for reading bye bye :)


End file.
